


A Perfect Dream

by PlanetaryRose



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/M, Human, Kai I will write you another if it becomes canon, Oral Sex, Priest of Lathander, Priests, Smut, Tieflings, Vaginal Sex, it was all a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetaryRose/pseuds/PlanetaryRose
Summary: Bellamy gets an unexpected visitor late at night, and it leads to something she has been wanting for awhile...
Relationships: Female Player Character/NPC, Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A Perfect Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Kai's PC named Bellamy who is pining after and courting a priest of Lathander named Jon who is a friend to the party.

His facial hair had grown out longer than usual, a small beard, dirty blond in color just like the locks of hair he kept tied back. She knows he usually kept his beard very short and neatly trimmed, but she couldn’t blame him for not finding the time with all the work he has had to do lately. The large number of injured and refugees just seeking reassurance, he worked from sunup to sun down most days. It was something she loved about him, how caring and selfless, and just all around competent he was.

She hadn’t expected him tonight. Welcoming him into the room she was renting, she awkwardly closed the door behind him before turning to face him. Unsure of what to say she pulled a chair out from the nearby table.

“Uh, take a seat, w-what brings you here so late? I hadn’t thought you would have the energy after dealing with things at the temple all day.”

Jon gladly took the offered seat, sitting down with a weary sigh.

“Yes, today was… difficult, but all the more reason to seek out some enjoyable company, no?” He said with a charming, but tired smile.

She blushed at his comment, _enjoyable company…_

Playing with a strand of her hair she responded, “Well, yes, I understand what you mean… I mean, you see me and the others after a long day often enough.”

Jon laughed softly, a sound that had a smile spreading across her lips.

“I do hope I wasn’t interrupting anything by dropping in unannounced however.” He said sheepishly.

She quickly gave him reassurance, “No, no no. Nothing going on tonight, I was just settling in for the night.”

Feeling awkward again, she turned and walked to the nearby wardrobe where she had been in the middle of hanging up her coat and other items before he arrived. Finishing up she turned back to him with a smile.

“See, all done!” She said with a laugh.

With a hand rubbing the back of his neck, a trait she had come to cherish about him, he lifted a small basket she hadn’t realized he was carrying.

“Well that’s great, because I was hoping you would be so obliged to enjoy a small meal with me? Me and a few other priests made some food and instead of having a quick meal alone I thought of you.” He said.

With a fond look and a smile she adamantly agreed. Taking the other seat at the table, she watched as he lifted the cloth covering the basket and began to pull items out, all fresh and still warm. A handful of delicate rolls, some sort of stuffed and fried dumplings, and a small pile of cookies. With their feast now laid out, the pair began digging in.

She asked how his day had been, and he told her. Nothing new, just stressful and busy as usual. He asked the same in turn, of which her reply was much shorter. Nothing had really occurred, they were just getting ready to leave Miria the next day. From there he asked about what their next adventure was. The conversation became easier, more comfortable and natural the longer this went on. Even the occasional silence as they ate was enjoyable.

Now polishing off the remaining items, she felt full and relaxed. What a perfect way to spend the evening. Jon’s smile at her from across the table conveyed that he surely felt the same. And now she was feeling bold.

Leaning back in her chair she asked him, “ You know… you can stay the night if you want… I know it's a long way back and you're tired and, yeah.”

Waiting for his reply felt like an eternity. When he stood up she finally looked him in the eyes, expecting an awkward but kind declination. He gave her an uncharacteristic smile instead. He held out a hand to her, which she hesitantly took, letting him pull her up and close to him. He smelt like incense, maybe cedar or sandalwood?

“I would love to, Bellamy.”

He brought the hand he was holding up, giving her knuckles a gentle kiss, and she was feeling bold again. Surging up she captured his lips in a kiss before he could pull away. His hands instantly went to her hips, holding her tight. His lips were gentle against hers, and his beard tickled slightly, making her smile into the kiss. Her hands travelled up to his jaw, holding him close to her even when they reluctantly broke the kiss for air. One of his hands left her hips to come up to her face, thumb rubbing her cheek.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” He asked in awe.

Lips finding each other once more, they slowly backed up until she could feel the end of the bed hit her legs. He pulled back from the kiss again, hands going to the hem of the simple shirt she was wearing.

“May I?” He asked.

Nodding, she let him guide her top off, the chill of the room abated by his hands as they trailed up her now exposed torso. His large hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and making her shiver in anticipation.

“Beautiful.” He murmured.

He dipped his head down, mouth going to her neck. She softly gasped as his teeth trailed along her skin. Her hands tightened their grip in his cloak. Trying to keep her bearings, she found the clasps of his cloak, releasing it to let the garment float to the floor. He pulled back now, and she watched as he grabbed a handful of his robes around his hips and swiftly lifted the garment up and over his head. As he let the robe drop to the ground she admired his body, now revealed besides his underthings.

He had grown tanner in his time in Miria and it looked good on him. He was older but you couldn’t tell by looking at his body. Muscles, typically hidden underneath his priestly garb, now free for her to admire. She brought her hands up, unbelieving of the sight in front of her until her hands met the warm skin of his chest, firm under her wandering hands. His hands returned to her hips, now tugging at the hem of her pants. With her nod of approval he slowly unlaced them, pulling them down her hips and dropping to his knees to follow them, helping her step out of them. He held one of her legs up, lips pressing a kiss against her calf, then the side of her knee, her thigh and then her lower stomach, just above her underwear. He looked up at her, blue eyes hungry with a predatory sheen she hadn’t ever seen from him before.

“Please.” She heard herself whisper.

She could feel his smile against her skin. Instead of pulling off her underwear however, he stood and guided her down and back, onto the bed. Following her, caging her below him, he started trailing kisses down her body, leading back down to her underwear. Finally, mercifully, he pulled the clothing down and off of her, throwing it somewhere in the room. Blushing now that she was fully exposed to him, she made to turn her head but was stopped by his hand. Now back above her again, he smiled down at her.

“Please don’t hide from me. You’re beautiful Bellamy, amazing.”

His reassurance had her returning his smile. Staring up at him, she noticed his hair, still tied back and the end hanging over a shoulder. Reaching up she pulled the tie from his hair, letting it free to cascade over his shoulders, framing his face above her. With one last look he moved back down her body. He kissed her thighs, beard rubbing against them, teasing her for a moment. He didn’t leave her want for long though, as he finally brought his lips up to her clit, sucking gently at the hood. Thighs quivering, she brought a hand down to grip his hair as he started to lick and suck.

He would dip his tongue inside of her before returning to sucking her clit. This continued for a few minutes until she pulled on his hair with a whine, wanting more. His chuckle was muffled against her skin. Relenting, he focused his lips on her clit and brought two fingers to her entrance, beginning to fuck her with them. Losing herself in the sensation, it didn’t take long for her climax to reach its peak under his skillful ministrations.

With a cry she came, legs shaking and hand yanking his hair roughly. He lapped at her, cleaning her before climbing back above her. His hand soothingly running through her hair and over a curved horn brought her back to the present. Her eyes fluttering open, she smiled sheepishly up at him, seeing the mirth and affection swimming in his blue eyes. Seeing she was back with him, he lowered his lips to her ear, breathing a question against the sensitive flesh.

“Can I, please? You are perfect.”

She answered him with a short kiss. He quickly kicked his underwear off, settling between her legs. She brought her arms around his neck as he shifted to slide into her. She could feel the groan rumble from his chest as he sunk into her, his head dropping to her shoulder. She let her nails scratch across his back at the feeling of him inside of her, biting her lip in pleasure.

He started slow, letting her adjust and enjoying her small whimpers and moans. When she pulled his head down to moan into his ear for more he obliged. Quickening the pace he latched his lips onto her shoulder, biting and sucking, leaving darkened marks on her purple skin. His moans against her ear spurred her closer to another orgasm, feeling it build in her abdomen. She was sure to be leaving crescent shaped marks into his shoulders from her tight grip on him, but he didn’t seem to mind, groaning everytime she let her nails drag down his back.

The occasional stutter in his pace indicated he was close too. When he reached a hand down to rub her clit though, she was the first to fall over that edge. Her cries filled the room as she came a second time, arms tightening around him while she tightened around his cock. The sensation overwhelmed him as he finally came too, hips jerking as he finished inside her.

They panted, holding each other tight for a few moments, until he delicately untangled from her and pulled out. He looked around, gaze settling on the wash bin. Getting up on shaky legs, he retrieved and wet a washcloth to clean them, leaving it on the nightstand once done. Smiline at her again, he slid back onto the bed with her, pulling the blanket from under her to lay over them instead. He was warm against her as he pulled her up against his chest, her head in the center of his chest and his heartbeat in her ears. He ran a hand through her long hair, occasionally caressing a curved horn. The soothing motion was quickly putting her to sleep, warm and safe in his arms.

\-----------------------------

A beam of early morning light landed across her eyes with the rising sun, pulling her from restful slumber. With a groan she turned over and pulled the blanket up over her head, wanting to sink back into her perfect dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Kai if you see this: what if I just... *kills off Jon*


End file.
